


Hips

by TrashyGhost



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, jacobi is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyGhost/pseuds/TrashyGhost
Summary: Hera gets a human body. Eiffel thinks about his favorite things about it. Pure fluff with literally no plot, mostly talking with some cuddles, mentions of Maxwell and Hera being very close. Also this is an “everyone's home safe” AU because I love myself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nnnn this has no plot this is pure affectionate trash that i wrote at 3am and actually liked when i reread its also very short please enjoy my friends

Eiffel liked the way Hera controlled her new body. The moment she had gotten it, it was hers, and no one else got to tell her what to do with it. Other than her doctors, Maxwell was the only who she had even let touch her so far, and that was only for the purpose of helping her start to walk. From the day she left the hospital, she had been the one who chose what to wear (low cut jeans with a variety of amusing nerdy t-shirts that he had gotten to help pick out), how to style her hair (shoulder length, cropped with no layers, jet black, and perfectly straight), and where she would stay until she got her own place (Maxwell’s house, not his apartment, which was probably a good choice).

Yeah, the autonomy she demanded was his favorite thing about her new body. His second favorite was her hips.

The body she had received had thin shoulders. It had a flat chest and a small waist, and it had large hips. The body suited her, although he had a feeling he would say that about any body she had gotten, but he did sincerely mean it. Beside that, he also just liked the body by his own preferences. She was shorter than him, which was good, cause she was intimidating enough as is. He liked the way her features looked, not necessarily conventionally attractive, but definitely very pretty. She had darker skin than him, her lips were perfect, and as much as Minkowski had told him he was making it up, he had sworn he had seen all the stars in the sky in her eyes.

She was still wheelchair-bound at the moment, but she had learned how to stand, and was quickly mastering walking, and when he saw her stand for first time, he had just adored the way her hips looked. She was learning fine motor skills as well right now, which was adorable, because that mostly involved playing with children's toys and threading noodles onto string. Obviously he had not let the opportunity pass to make a joke about acting her age (she was six, not two!), but he was secretly very glad to have a use for the dusty toys in his storage unit again.

 

It was a few weeks later when power went off in Maxwell’s neighborhood . Maxwell had called up Jacobi of course, and Hera had been welcome there, but she was already at Eiffel's when Maxwell had texted her about it, so Hera had asked to stay with him.

“Sure, but I don't actually have a guest room,” he warned. She shrugged.

“We can figure something out,” she said, successfully tying a knot in the end of her string of macaroni and smiling. He could feel his heart light up.

 

In the end, they found themselves both curling up Eiffel twin sized bed. It was a bit of a tight fit, but, much to Eiffel's surprise, Hera pressed up against him without hesitation. He put a hand on her hip, over the sweatpants and t-shirt she had borrowed to sleep in.

“H…Hera?” he said a few minutes after turning off the lights.

“Yes, Off- uh, Doug?” It felt warm and nice when she said his first name.

“I like your body…” She snorted.

“I hope you don't use that line on strangers,” she scolded jokingly.

“Never,” he promised, pulling her closer. She hummed a little to herself.

“I like my body, too.”


End file.
